fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Battle for Earth! Part 3/3 Episode 49
Wolfgang) Dad... ( Wolf fades away ) Wolfgang) DAD! DON'T LEAVE! ( Wolf disappears ) Wolfgang) DAD!!!!!!!!!!!! [ Out of Wolfgang's head ] Darterym) YOU DIE HERE! ( Darterym makes a sword out of his arm and stares at Volf from above ) Elemention Volf) Wolfgang... ( Volf slowly gets up, while Darterym drops down ) Elemention Volf) Wolfgang...You can't be... BOOM! ( Gold flies into the sky as Darterym's knee crushes Elemention Volf's body ) Darterym) YOU MUST BE STUPID! ( Darterym brings his sworded arm back ) Darterym) NOW YOU DIE! ( Darterym's sword goes down ) Wolfgang) VOLF!!! ( Wolfgang's arm starts to glow purple, while a purple barrier stops and holds Darterym's right sworded arm ) Wolfgang) LEAVE MY PARTNER ALONE! Darterym) Partner? It looks like you were betraying him! Wolfgang) YOU KILLED MY DAD! MY VENGEANCE STARTS HERE! Darterym) AND WHAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH MY OWN POWER! Wolfgang) YOUR POWER? Darterym) YES! MY POWER! Wolfgang) NO! THIS IS MY POWER! ( A purple aura forms on Wolfgang ) ''' '''Wolfgang) AND IF THIS IS YOUR POWER, THEN IT'S A PLEASURE TO BEAT YOU WITH! Darterym) A PLEAS... ( Interruption ) Elemention Volf) GET OFF OF ME! ( Volf releases a purple pulse, that shots Darterym into the air ) ' '( Wolfgang runs to Volf and hops on ) Darterym) YOU LITTLE... ( Interruption ) BOOM! ( A 6 attribute pulse hits Darterym ) ( Darterym falls backwards and then flies to Volf, in a chase ) Darterym) SO WE'RE PLAYING CHASE THE MOUSE AND YOUR THE MOUSE! Elemention Volf) GOOD! ( Volf speeds up, heading to a hole in a wall ) Wolfgang) That's a perfect circle... ( The purple glow on Wolfgang's arm goes away ) Elemention Volf) I'm not admiring the circle right now, okay Wolfgang! Wolfgang) YOU YELLED AT ME! Elemention Volf) WOLFGANG, JUST TAKE A SMALL NAP, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY TIRED AS ! ( Wolfgang quickly goes to sleep on Volf ) Darterym) SERIOUSLY...HE'S ASLEEP! Elemention Volf) HEY...YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO GET HIM! ( Volf flies quickly into the hole ) BOOM! ( The wall collapses as Volf exits ) ( Darterym continues to fly, at a fast rate ) [ Wolfgang has a flashback ] Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Magnetic Winds! ( Velix Volf moves his winds to make powerful gust of winds filled with magnetism ) ( The magnetic winds help the electric winds, forming into a constructive wind ) Zephyros) IT'S TOO STRONG! ( The tornado in Zephyros' hand dies off and Zephyros gets encased in the constructive winds ) Velix Volf) ... Wolfgang) Wow... ( The constructive winds act every part of Zephyros' body ) ( Zephyros turns into his ball form after 15 seconds in the attack ) Zierant) NO! I'M THE FIRST ONE TO LOSE! ( Zephyros goes into Zierant's hand ) Zephyros) Sorry, that attack was just...INSANE! Wolfgang) Volf... Since when were we that strong? Velix Volf) I don't know, I LIKE IT! Cyclone Wolfie) That was a nice move... Wolf) Yeah...BUT ANYWAYS! Ability Activate! Cyclonic Figure! ( Cyclone Wolfie turns into five and each one charges into her opponent with a cyclone shield in-front of them ) [ Wolfgang's flashback ends ] Wolfgang) That...move.... ( Wolfgang slips off Volf's back as Volf flies up the gold, rocky structures ) Darterym) What's this? ( Darterym catches Wolfgang with his only hand ) ( Volf turns around ) Elemention Volf) WOLFGANG...D*MN IT! Darterym) I wonder what happens if I... ( Darterym squeezes Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) AHH! Elemention Volf) STOP! Darterym) NO! ( Darterym squeezes Wolfgang harder ) Wolfgang) AHH!!!! Elemention Volf) STOP!!!! Darterym) NEVER! ( Wolfgang winks at Volf and then passes out ) Elemention Volf) ...ERR...WHY...WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT! [ Elemention Volf has a flashback ] Wolfgang) Volf...Do whatever it takes to beat him... Elemention Volf) I will...But...What if your in the crossfire... Wolfgang) It doesn't matter if it comes for 1 over millions, take the millions Elemention Volf) But... Wolfgang) Just do it! DON'T BUT IT OR ANYTHING...Our signal is a wink... Elemention Volf) ... Wolfgang) ...Do you remember that move... Elemention Volf) What move? Wolfgang) The combination of your electric and magnetic pulse? Elemention Volf) That one...How could I forget... Wolfgang) That's going to be the finish...He maybe strong, but I'm sure not even he could last through it... Elemention Volf) Understood... Samantha) W...What... Wolfgang) ...It's fine...Just rest up... [ Elemention Volf's flashback ends ] Elemention Volf) DARTERYM! YOU'RE OVER! ( Elemention Volf backflips in the air twice, sending an electric pulse, magnetic pulse, and wind, at Darterym ) Darterym) LIKE THAT WILL END ME! ( The pulse collide into one dangerous move, next to Darterym ) Darterym) OH CRAP! ( The pulse crashes into Darterym, sending him falling to a open hole of burning gold ) ( Darterym loses grip of Wolfgang ) ( The structures collapse as the pulse moves down with Darterym ) ( Volf appears next to Wolfgang and grabs him with his mouth and then disappears ) Darterym) I CAN'T...THIS CAN'T...I WILL NOT END HERE! ( Darterym's body scatters into pieces as he falls into the hole of burning gold ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( The rocks from the structure seal the hole in the ground ) [ Meanwhile, by Cyber Slash Ingram ] Cyber Slash Ingram) Well...They finished their job...Now it looks like I have to finish mine... [ Cyber Slash Ingram thinks ] Wolfgang...Volf...You both came from a long road...I'm sure Wolf would be proud...I'm proud...I just couldn't let you know I'm going to never see you again...It's just too emotional for me...This was my destiny...To absorb all the gold here...Ultimately, ending my time... Good job, guys...WAIT! WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF! WHY DID VOLF JUST LEAVE WITH WOLFGANG! THEY SHOULD HAVE STAYED FOR THE CELEBRATION! CELEBRATION-CELEBRATION-CELEA-CELEA-CELEBRATION! [ Cyber Slash Ingram stops thinking ] ( The gold on Earth starts to fade away, as the undamaged beings return to life ) ( Cyber Slash Ingram starts to turn gold ) Unknown Ending! Episode 50 Grade of Final Battle for Earth! Part 3/3 Episode 49 S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Darterym Category:Elemention Volf Category:Zephyros Category:Zierant Category:Cyber Slash Ingram